


You Deserve It

by Kitikat707



Category: Fairy Tail, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fairy tail au, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitikat707/pseuds/Kitikat707
Summary: “Ch-Chuuya…!” He tries to protest, and his voice comes out almost intentionally lewd.Chuuya smiles in sadistic satisfaction, voice smooth and low against the now reddened, tender skin of Dazai's exposed neck. “Already crying out my name, huh? Well aren't you ho-”Wait...-Aka Chuuya is fucking pissed...Literally.





	You Deserve It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wandiwoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandiwoo/gifts), [KanoNavi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanoNavi/gifts).



> Bungou Stray Dogs x Fairy Taill AU where basically everything is the same except the BSD characters are there and members of a guild called the Stray Dogs
> 
> This has been sitting in my docs for way too long because I am shy, lazy, and forgetful, but hERE IT FINALLY IS!!! I'm still pretty new at writing smut, so I hope this is satisfactory! ENJOY!!!

It’s the third day of the Fiore Grand Magic Games, and the Stray Dogs Guild is destroying the competition. That is, they  _ had _ been, until the day's event. Scoring highly in the past two events and winning not just one, but  _ two _ 1-on-1 fights had skyrocketed them from 6th place into first with an impressive 8 point lead on Fairy Tail. However, it didn't last long.

Chuuya blames himself, really, for not seeing it coming, for not realizing that his husband doesn’t actually plan on being  _ clever, _ just a massive  _ dick  _ and letting Dazai participate in an event in the  _ first place _ , even after he had  _ already _ sabotaged their team with his laziness in the preliminary round that they almost didn't pass _. _

Not only does Dazai refuse to do anything for himself all while harassing the Fairy Tail contestant, Lucy, purposefully wasting time and getting on both her and Chuuya's very last nerve with his womanizing tendencies, he has the gall to throw the event entirely for their guild. He can and  _ should _ easily take third, but instead of crossing the finish line at the end, he chooses to wait outside the goal, cheerfully and infuriatingly congratulating every last competitor who goes by him. Because of him, Fairy Tail and Stray Dogs are now tied.

Despite the fact that Chuuya gets a small dose of revenge with a harsh punch to the gut as soon as Dazai rejoins their group, he still isn't satisfied. He’s barely able to hold out long enough to watch his guild's fight against another Fairy Tail girl, Wendy. It ends in a tie, which Chuuya doesn't mind - some points are better than  _ no _ points - but by the time he hears the  _ ding ding _ of the timer, he’s so agitated that he wastes no time grabbing Dazai by the arm and stealing him away to their team's private resting area.

“Where are we going, Chuuuuuya~?” Dazai asks, feigning innocence.

Chuuya gives him a yank on his arm and picks up the pace in response, growling out a “Don't worry about it, shitty mackerel.”

“Owww-uh!” He cries in an annoyingly high pitched squeal, “Chuuya's so rough with me!” This ends up grabbing the unwanted attention of the few passersby in the hall.

At that, the redhead whips around and pins him against the nearest wall, his forearm pressed firmly against his neck. The taller man simply grins, a knowing spark in his dark amber eyes. Chuuya meets him with a sharp glare before leaning in so close that Dazai can feel his breath hot against his ear, whispering in a voice laced with sin. “Shut up before I strip you down right here and fuck you through this goddamn wall.”

Dazai is  _ so _ tempted to prod him further, but he knows it isn't a joke, and he'd rather their guild  _ not _ be disqualified for public indecency. So, he drags his fingers across his ever-widening smile in a “my lips are sealed” display. Chuuya takes it, and before long they've reached their door.

He all but knocks the thing off of its hinges with one kick, yelling an “Everybody out!” when he sees Kouyou, Yosano, and Kunikida inside. Though Kunikida protests at first, the two women easily hush him as they hurry out of the room, laughing. As soon as Dazai closes the door behind them, Chuuya is on him like a rabid dog. Seizing the fabric of the blue kimono-style shirt at his chest and digging his gloved fingers into his exposed upper arm, he slams him against the wall and immediately takes his lips. There is nothing tender about the way he kisses him; it's fast-paced and forceful and pulls all manner of stifled groans from the two mens’ throats. He barely even notices his hat slip off and topple to the floor thanks to a bandaged hand weaving fingers through his hair.

Without pulling away and against the onslaught, Dazai manages to ask, “Is this my reward for doing so well in that event?” The grin that Chuuya can feel against his lips is infuriating.

He reels back, hissing and moving his hand from Dazai's chest to grip his messy brown hair while his other hand tucks the tips of its fingers underneath the bandages just below his shoulder. With the new leverage, he yanks Dazai's head backwards with his neck now in a more exposed position.

“I wouldn't call it a  _ reward, _ but it's what you fucking  _ deserve. _ ” As Dazai lets out a chuckle, Chuuya goes in again to take the tender flesh just under his jaw between his teeth, drawing out a soft  _ “Ah-” _ from his husband. The taller man's back begins to arch, hips seeking something to grind against, while Chuuya trails tiny bites down his neck and shoulder, intentionally leaning in a way to avoid his lower half. His own erection presses hard against his pants, but he forgoes satisfaction just to feel Dazai  _ squirm. _

“Ch-Chuuya…!” He tries to protest, and his voice comes out almost intentionally lewd.

Chuuya smiles in sadistic satisfaction, voice smooth and low against the now reddened, tender skin of Dazai's exposed neck. “Already crying out my name, huh? Well aren't  _ you _ ho-” 

_ Wait... _

Chuuya stops, blinks, and pulls away again. The return of Dazai's cheshire grin confirms his suspicions. “YOU  _ HORNY _ BASTARD!!” He yells, grappling Dazai by the shoulders and pivoting his body to shove him onto the nearest infirmary bed in one fell swoop. “I cannot  _ BELIEVE _ that you would throw a match  _ just _ to get me in bed with you!” he snatches the pillow out from behind Dazai, fully prepared to beat him to death with it.

He puts his hands up defensively, laughing, “Ah, so Chuuya's brain  _ hasn't _ been consumed by his hat yet! See, I knew that if I failed hard enough, Chuuya would  _ have _ to want revenge!”

“So you just wanted me to have sex with you. Didn't you consider that maybe WINNING the event would work?!”

“We're already doing well! Higher stakes means higher rates of success! Chuuya wouldn't be as likely to want this right away, and I couldn't take that chance!!”

“So, what, your plan was to lose the event all while making me jealous and pissing me off thinking it would get me to  _ fuck _ you?!”

“...Well, it worked, didn't it?”

“I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU.” With that, Chuuya launches the pillow at Dazai's head which, much to his chagrin, dodges easily out of the way.

He wants to leave. To just turn around and walk out of there, letting his shitty excuse for a husband suffer with his erection as a result of his own stupidity. And he almost does, too, taking a few steps towards the door. But... as much as he aches to teach Dazai a lesson that way, he can't ignore his own desire. That craving combined with the way Dazai had situated himself on the bed, leaning back on his hands, the right side of his shirt threatening to slip off his shoulder like the other with his shoes kicked off and legs bent at the knees and spread oh-so-slightly apart, blinking demurely at him with eyes full of lust under long, seductive lashes…

Chuuya can take no more.

Is he just giving him what he wants?

Yes.

But does he want it too?

Yeah.

Is he just going to  _ let  _ him get away with that little stunt, though?

Oh  _ hell no. _

“You really are just a spoiled little  _ princess, _ aren’t you?” Chuuya sneers deep in his throat, practically spitting out the pet name.

“I always know how to make Chuuya do what I want~”

Chuuya fails to repress an annoyed “Tch” as he turns back to face him, an arm reaching up to undo the buckles securing his dark gray cloak to his shoulders. It falls to the floor with a sigh, and so too do Chuuya’s inhibitions. He undoes the silver buttons to his vest as well, letting it slip off his shoulders as he closes the distance between himself and the bed. Dazai shifts to lean forward and take Chuuya’s hand as he climbs on, face alight with the exhilaration of  _ winning _ . But Chuuya reacts quickly, slipping free of Dazai’s grasp and snatching the same hand in his own, shaking his head.

“Mm-mm, you’re not the one calling the shots anymore,  _ princess _ .” The nickname sends Dazai’s pulse fluttering; Chuuya can see it in his eyes.

Dazai hums, relenting. “Fine. Then what will you have me do, hm~?”

Chuuya sits back on his heels and ponders the question for a moment, quickly coming to a decision. He undoes the crossed belt on his hips as well as the buckle on his slacks, then pulls them and his boxers down just enough to free his cock.

“Apologize.” The command comes out a low growl with Chuuya straightening out his back for better positioning. The lopsided grin he wears as he waits holds just as much power as his voice.

Dazai takes the cue, adjusting himself onto his hands and knees, face a mere breath away from Chuuya's crotch. He stares up at his husband with eyes round and “innocent” as he lets his tongue loll out of his mouth and gives the side of the length one long, steady stroke that sends shivers down Chuuya's spine. In a hurry the man undoes the uppermost buttons of his own shirt, basking in the cool air on his collarbone. Dazai takes his time giving every inch of Chuuya’s length the attention it deserves until it’s slick to the touch. He laps and flicks his tongue from base to tip, occasionally sucking lightly at the sensitive skin of the shaft, leaving his lover shaking with anticipation.

“Alright beautiful, now let me fuck that pretty little mouth of yours,” he orders.

Finally, Dazai wraps his lips around the reddened tip, swirling his tongue around the head and dipping it into the slit. Slowly sliding down draws a breathy moan from Chuuya's lips that hitches at the added pressure of suction as he pulls back again. As he starts to set up a steady pace, Chuuya's fingers find themselves twisting into messes of chocolate-colored hair, giving him more leverage to thrust minutely into his mouth. The way that he pushes in to meet Dazai brings broken, muffled whimpers from deep inside the taller man. The vibrations of his throat send Chuuya into a frenzy, head tossed backwards and panting. 

He still needs more.

A tug on the hair coupled with a twitch of the hips backwards signals Dazai that it's time to move on. He gives one last long, tight drag before pulling off, wet and sloppy, chest heaving and breath rasping. Chuuya takes his chin, guiding him up to taste his own essence on Dazai's tongue in a brief moment of calm. Not breaking the kiss, he moves to lean his husband back against the wall, undoing the buttons of his slacks and removing both them and his underwear in one fluid motion, still careful to avoid touching Dazai's dick as best he can. It stands flush against his abdomen, reddened with need and dribbling precum.

“Ah, wait,” Dazai pants, voice still rough from the stimulation as Chuuya is about to toss the trousers aside, “The-the pocket. Left.”

A curious quirk of the brow and Chuuya reaches in to find a small, square-shaped card charm inside. Annoyance returns to his face the second he realizes what it is.

“Lube?  _ Really?  _ You just keep this shit on you?” He berates, letting the pants fall to the floor and setting the card down next to him.

“You know me - I always  _ come _ prepared~” he chuckles weakly.

The emphasis was unnecessary.

Rolling his eyes and muttering, Chuuya leans forward and brings his left hand up to Dazai's face. “Whatever. I like you better when your mouth is doing anything  _ but _ talking.” He presses the tip of his middle finger gently against Dazai's bottom lip. “You know what to do.”

Dazai responds by swiping his tongue across his lower lip, taking the fingertip into his mouth and nibbling at the leather glove to loosen it, doing the same to the other digits until he can finally pull the whole thing off. Chuuya flexes his fingers a bit in the cool air, allowing them to stretch now that they're finally released from their casing. After a moment, two fingers find themselves warmed again by Dazai's mouth, being licked and sucked emphatically. As he raises his right hand to repeat the process, Dazai instead catches him with his left, slipping his fingers underneath the soft leather to intertwine with Chuuya's for a brief moment and pull off the glove.

As soon as it falls, Dazai's fist is wrapped around the base of his cock, unable to take the neglect any longer. But Chuuya swats him away, causing him to stare up at him with large, pleading eyes.

“I already told you,” he murmurs, withdrawing his fingers from Dazai's lips and faintly dragging them down his shoulder and back. He slowly leans forward to draw Dazai’s knees further apart as his fingers reach his ass and begin ghosting over his entrance. The pad of his middle traces rings around the muscle, coaxing it to relax as he breathes, hot and heavy into his ear. “You're not the one calling the shots.”

At that, his finger dives in, ripping a gasp from his partner even as he reaches just short of his prostate. A second finger joins almost immediately, and Dazai moans at being filled so suddenly. His inner walls are hot and tight, and Chuuya can feel the minute twitches around him. When he notices Dazai start to unconsciously move to match his pace, he flicks his tongue across the shell of his ear and whispers, “That's it, love… Just like that. You're so good.” Dazai's hips stutter and his breath hitches, and Chuuya takes the opportunity to slide another digit inside. Fingers brush against his prostate, however still straining to avoid it as he keeps Dazai on the edge of satisfaction. “ _ God _ I love to watch you fall apart.”

“Ch-Chuuya…” he gasps, practically incoherent, “Please…! Please…”

Chuuya scissors his fingers, stretching Dazai even further. “‘Please,’ what? What do you need,  _ princess? _ ”

“You, you…! I need  _ you! _ ” His voice rises, begging for release.

Chuuya steals a glance at his husband's twitching cock, flush red and leaking copious amount of precum. “You  _ need _ me, huh?” he echoes in a sadistic growl, “You  _ need _ me? Well, you know what I need?” He jabs once against Dazai's prostate for emphasis. Meanwhile, his opposite hand grabs the charm. A pink magic circle opens with a flourish, coating his palm in lube that he immediately applies to his cock.

“That  _ apology. _ ”

“Earlier didn't-? Haah-!”

Against Dazai's protesting gasp, Chuuya withdraws his fingers, slick hands placing themselves on either side of Dazai's thighs and hoisting him over his lap; his husband’s hands find themselves grappling his shoulders for stability. He leans backwards, feet placing themselves firmly onto the bed as his knees hold his husband up just long enough to line the head up with Dazai's entrance before slamming him down onto it. He drives directly into the sensitive bundle of nerves and rips out a scream buried deep within his partner that sends his head flying backwards and his fingers digging into Chuuya's shoulders.

He hardly even gives Dazai a chance to adjust as he begins bouncing him on top of his cock. His husband's sharp, ragged panting, drawn out in time with every thrust, is like music to his ears. And it's made even better when the begging starts back up again.

“Ah, ah, Chuuya-ah,  _ PLEASE! _ Please, just, a-ah…! T...touch me already…!!”

Chuuya's voice rises to match Dazai's volume. “Then  _ apologize!  _ I wanna hear you  _ say  _ it!”

“I'm-I'm  _ sorry!! _ ” he shouts between gasps, “I-  _ ah-! _ I should've just-  _ hah- _ just  _ asked…! _ ”

“Sorry for  _ what?” _ Chuuya can feel his orgasm rising, reveling in Dazai's rare moment of  vulnerability - he plans to get as much out of him as he can.

“For...throwing the game…!  _ Chuuya-!” _

“And?!”

“And…?” His voice falters, dilated eyes full of want finding the icy fire in Chuuya's, searching desperately for the answer.

Relaxing his pace only slightly, Chuuya brings his right hand up to Dazai's chest, placing it over his racing heart.

Their guild marks, a book with a quill going through it, red and blue respectively, line up perfectly.

Realization flickers like candlelight. “For...for making you jealous… I'm sorry…!” His voice comes out softer now. “So… please…”

Chuuya draws close to his husband's ear, dragging himself out just enough that the head of his cock is still buried inside, hands reaching up behind Dazai's back to cup his shoulders...

_ “No.” _

There's tiny gasp from Dazai before he comes crashing back down, being rocked into even harder than before. Chuuya's nails scratch at exposed skin, tug at bandages, fight to hold onto Dazai with every ounce of his strength. His mouth finds skin around the base of Dazai's neck, and he latches on with a relentless bite.

Dazai is a moaning, panting, gasping mess now. He loses all sense of reason, accepting - no,  _ celebrating _ \- the fact that his husband was going to make him cum without even laying a hand on his cock.

A warm, metallic tang slips into Chuuya's mouth, and he releases, chest heaving. He growls one final order into his lover's ear: “Come on,  _ Osamu, _ cum for me.”

At last, the pressure that had been building up the entire time comes pouring out, wracking Dazai's body in vicious waves of pleasure. Chuuya watches hungrily as his eyes crash together and his back arches into a splendid curve. Dazai has to hold himself up with his arms on either side of them to keep the sharp jolt of his orgasm from bowling him over entirely. Thick ropes of cum spurt out of his untouched dick, seeping into the burgundy of Chuuya's shirt and coating the already sticky skin and bandages of his own chest and abdomen.

Loud moans pour out from Dazai’s lips while Chuuya fucks him through his orgasm, going deeper,  _ deeper, _ a handful more times until his hips finally stutter, buried to the hilt, and he spills his heat. The pair stay still for a moment, basking in the afterglow, letting their labored breathing gradually fall in sync. Dazai's arms tremble under his weight from exhaustion.

Before Chuuya can even move to pull out, Dazai collapses on top of him, pinning him to the bed with dead weight. Chuuya doesn't feel  _ as  _ exhausted as to pass out immediately, but he  _ certainly _ doesn't have the strength to shove Dazai off of him. When the steady rises and falls of his chest signal that he won't be getting up anytime soon, Chuuya resigns himself to his fate. The last thing his brain registers before dozing off is his face nuzzling deeper into his chest.

-

When Chuuya's eyes flutter open again, the first thing he notices is that his torso is surprisingly husband-less. Heaving himself up makes him aware that his shirt's been taken off, and that Dazai is sitting on the edge of the bed by his legs with a roll of gauze in his hand. His movement must have caught his attention, as his face widens into a smile when their eyes meet.

“Ah! Finally! Chuuya's such a heavy sleeper, I feared he might  _ never _ wake up!”

For once Chuuya  _ isn't  _ filled with vitriol at Dazai's jab. He laughs it off as he crawls over to sit behind him. He’s reapplying his bandages, Chuuya figures, noticing the clean set on his arms and the lack thereof around his torso and neck.

“Lucky for us they keep an extra supply in here, eh?” Dazai hums as a response, and Chuuya takes the roll from his hand. “Here, let me help.” Both men are quiet as Chuuya gently wraps the bandages around his husband's waist, then chest, carefully covering both scars and wounds, old and new. He takes extra care in covering the marks  _ he _ had made, just… shit, he doesn't even know how much time has passed!

“How long was I out?” he asks, tenderly rubbing some disinfecting lotion he had grabbed from the bedside table into a particularly nasty-looking scratch on Dazai's back.

“Mmm, hour and a half, maybe two? Like I said-”

“Yeah yeah, I know.” He continues, covering up Dazai's shoulders now. “And my shirt?”

“A nurse came by and generously offered to take care of our clothes; they said they'll have them dropped off at our hotel room later,” he cheerfully replies before his brow furrows in disappointment, “But instead of actual pants they just brought me these stiff white shorts. Totally  _ not _ attractive.”

Clipping on the final strip of bandages that now reach up around his neck all the way to his chin, Chuuya leans forward to press a kiss onto his husband's cheek. “I dunno, you still look pretty sexy to me,” he smiles, sliding off the bed. “But where are we supposed to go without  _ clothes? _ ”

Dazai hums, placing a hand on his chin in thought, before he lights up again. “Oh! The other day Kyouka told me that she read about a water park being in this town! Why don't we go there?”

“A water park? In  _ your _ condition?”

“I won't get in, I promise~”

“Good. Cuz if you get those all wet I am  _ not _ helping you again,” he warns, holding out a hand to help Dazai up.

And with that, they gather up their things and make their way to the water park, paying no mind to the numerous stares they attract as they leave the colosseum.

**Author's Note:**

> Chuuya's all soft n fluffy now that he's got it out of his system LOL And off they go to have even MORE fun!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! Comments are always encouraged - I'd love to hear what you liked and what I can do better next time!
> 
> Want more Soukoku and general BSD content from me? Find me @Kitikat707 on Twitter and Tumblr. Don't forget the extra i!


End file.
